The Winner Takes It All
by lilangemon2433
Summary: Harry left Cho for Hermione and Cho's mad about it. She writes Harry a letter. My first songfic to ABBA's The Winner Takes It All. Please r/r.


The Winner Takes it All  
by lilangemon2433  
  
Alright, my first songfic. This features Cho singing the Abba song The Winner Takes it All. Harry told Cho he loved her in his 5th year, but two years after they left Hogwarts and Cho came back to find Harry, she found him married to Hermione. I feel sorry for Cho, that's why I wrote this. Cho's POV.  
  
  
I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I don't believe you, kicking me when I'm down. That's always how you did things. Malfoy was right, you do stink. It was a horrid thing to do, tell me that you loved me and wanted to be with me. You knew I was vulnerable and I always knew you liked me.   
________________________________________________________  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
________________________________________________________  
  
You knew that you could get with me Harry. Right after my Cedric died. You knew I loved him Harry, you knew I did. Why, tell me why you wouldn't just win. He told you to win Harry, he did. He was being nice. You could've taken that chance Harry, you could've. It would've added more fame to your ego, you winning the tournament by yourself and not tying with a nobody.   
________________________________________________________  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
________________________________________________________  
I tried to be good to you Harry. I tried to be a nice caring girlfriend while we were married. But duty called. I turned out to be a great healer as I was one of the few (besides Hermione) who listened during Herbology. I devoted my life to go to Herbiris Coledge for Herbology. I wanted to be a Herbology teacher, but you made fun of me. Did you think I wasn't good enough for you Harry. Hermione will never ever be as good to you as I was.  
________________________________________________________  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play  
________________________________________________________  
I wait go away for a couple of years Harry, a couple of years! We were supposed to be in school two weeks later, but Neville accidentely pulled his mandrake out while everyone had their earmuffs off, so school was cancelled. So I come home and I find you in bed with that Granger girl  
________________________________________________________  
  
The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny  
  
I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
________________________________________________________  
I thought you loved me Harry, I really thought you did. You kissed me and told me you did. But love isn't just looking for the woman with the biggest breasts. Love is something that comes natural, and I obviously had love for you. But you, you had no love for me. And everyone at Hogwarts called me a whore, well, look who's talking, eh Hermione. I'm sorry, I'm just mad Hermione. I didn't mean to call you a whore.  
________________________________________________________  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules  
________________________________________________________  
Personally Harry, I don't know what you see in her. I played by the rules. Remember our vow of celibacy before we were engaged. I wasn't ready to do that yet. I wasn't ready to grow up. Maybe it's because Hermione was loose and cheap. Maybe that's why you went for her. Harry. I should never have made that vow.  
________________________________________________________  
  
The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
________________________________________________________  
I had no friends because I dated you after Cedric, Harry. Girls used to give me dirty looks and mutter under their breath "slut." Guys used to come up to them, groups of guys and asked if I wanted to join them for one night each. You don't think I heard them Harry, do you? You think that I would just ignore them? You think that I'm some kind of machine? Well guess what, I'm not! The only reason I put up with them and didn't commit suicide is because I loved you and I thought you loved me too. Well, now that I know you don't, there's nothing I have to live for.  
________________________________________________________   
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain.  
________________________________________________________  
The only person I had to talk to was Dean Thomas. You remember Dean. People made the both of us feel different because we didn't look generic like everyone else. He told me that Malfoy liked me alot, and when I went out with you he was heart broken. I was attracted to Malfoy, so I told him I liked him, and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Only, all that changed when he slapped me hard in the face one night.  
________________________________________________________  
  
But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed  
________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione, I know you don't love Harry, and you need to keep your legs together cause you can get in trouble. And Harry, no man will ever be as cruel as you were to me. Even though Malfoy hit me (a big mistake) I knew he loved me, and I'd rather be with him then you anyday. You give Gryffindor a bad name.  
  
The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all  
  
I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all......  
________________________________________________________  
  
Harry, you saw me cry, you didn't tell me you were sorry. I know you didn't love me, but I want you to know that a year ago I did love you and now, there's nothing left but for me to die and make you lve your life with guilt.  



End file.
